fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Floating With You
|image=SchoolsOut1508.jpg |caption= |band= Cosmo and Wanda |episode= School's Out: The Musical |performed= |genre= ballad; love song |runtime= 2:55 |before= Where Is The Fun? |after= Unfundamentals |video = }} Floating With You is a song sung by Cosmo and Wanda about when they first met, to escape Jorgen to save the world and most importantly their love for each other in School's Out: The Musical. Featuring * Cosmo * Wanda Lyrics Wanda: I was lost Till he found me And although he confounds me By his crown Is where I know I should be Yes, I know he's a moron With a brain made of boron And yet I'm drawn to him magically And through every moment of turmoil And moment of pain Through all of our misadventures One thing remains Facing pixies, bullies, and jar-heads I'll never be blue As long as I'm floating With you Cosmo: I saw her and no other I still lived with my mother When I spotted her swirly pink hair Though my shoes smell like tar pits And I don't wash my armpits I like monkeys too much, But I know she doesn't care And I know that I'm forgetful I know I'm dim And even though I've just eaten I know I'll swim I know it doesn't matter If I can't count to two, As long as I'm floating with you :(Instrumental) Both: Even though we're in deep here And they might make us sleep here Here with you, dear, is Where we both make our stand Wanda: I am braced for attack and Cosmo: Knowing she has my back end Both: All I need is his/her hand in my hand Wanda: Baby, I know I can be nagging Cosmo: I know you're naggy, too Wanda: I know that I'm demanding Cosmo: (Oh, man is that true!) But one thing I'm understanding Both: No matter what we go through I'd rather go through it I know I'll get through it If I'm floating through it With you Trivia *When Wanda is released from the hospital, Cosmo is chasing a butterfly with a butterfly net, despite it being constantly being said that all fairies are afraid of them, even Jorgan. *Cosmo can't count to 2 but he can draw Wanda and himself quite well. *Wanda's thumb print looks a little like a heart. *Cosmo reveals that he doesn't like Wanda because her hair isn't curly in the episode, "Wishy Washy". *In the episode, Wishy Washy, Cosmo and Wanda turn themselves into teenagers and do not marry each other until they were at the Fairy World Diner. *Cosmo has 7 zits all over his face when he first met Wanda and fewer zits in "Wishy Washy". *Wanda jokingly sang in the lyrics "With a brain made of boron" ''just to rhyme something with moron. **Despite this, it is in reference to the chemical element of boron, known for emitting green flames, which reflects Cosmo's hair color and his signature color. However, she is specifically referring to his ''brain, not his hair. ***Nonetheless, in Hard Copy, Cosmo's brain is shown to be green. See Also *Cosmo and Wanda (pairing) Category:Songs